Of Rum & Red Carnations
by PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: They were fighting for years and years, but fate had a different will... This is basically a Pirate SpUk story that spamano fruk maybe gerita, pruhun and giripan. It's a hetero story so no yaoi/yuri here, sorry :/ PIRATE ENGLAND/CONQUISTADOR NYO!SPAIN ENGLAND/FEM!SPAIN HETERO SPUK HETERO PIRATE SPUK HETALIA/NYOTALIA ENGLAND/SPAIN spamano fruk giripan pruhun RATED T JUST IN CASE
1. Prologue

What is love? It's the greatest power of all. Love can save and heal. Hurt and kill. Love doesn't care about time or place. It grows everywhere and it can't be controled...not for long at least.

The Pirate era. When two Captains of the most powerfull nations, Spain and England were fighting against eachother.

In this case, Arthur Kirkland, the mighty and most formidable Captain of the seven seas, vs the Carriedo siblings: Antonio Fernandez Cariedo, the most skilled cold blooded swordsman and his sister, Carmen Fernandez Carriedo, the most fearless, undeterred woman the world had ever known. They were fighting for years and years. Sworn enemies till the end of time. But fate had a different will...


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Impossible

_In Arthur Kirkland's ship_

"Now that we have the map, the unexplored islands are waiting for us...also their treasures" The Blode Captain grinned at his thoughts and turned to his crew. "If we succeed mates, I promise you not only we're going to empty a whole bar, you're also going to get enough gold for buying your own! To full speed!"

"Aye aye Captain!" Everyone cheered happily as they returned to their posts.

The Captain walked to the upper deck and placed his hands on the steering wheel, looking at the sea.

 _Meanwhile_

"Alfonso, anything new?"

"It seems that Kirkland is ahead of us this time. He has the map to the unexplored islands" The Portoguese second commander replied to his captain.

"Mierda" The Spanish Captain's face frowned darkly. He growled slightly until he felt his sister's gentle touch on his shoulder.

"We'll get there Toño." Carmen said with a light grin

"I doubt it" Alfonso replied. "Without the map, it's impossible to reach the place. If we try to follow them we will be either crushed by their cannons or by the lack of visibility because of the dark fog around the area. Plus the ship needs to be repaired from the last seafight and the crew is tired" Antonio sighed but nodded in agreement. "Tell the crew to get some rest. We're going home"

"Aye captain." Alfonso said and returned to the lower deck.

"What?" Carmen disagreed. "We're just going home? We're still close to their ship!"

"Enough Carmen"

"But we can still get them! What if we use our last cannon balls to distract them and steal the map? I'm sure if we hurry we can-"

"I said enough!" Her older brother said angrily. "It's not that simple! Did you think that that British bruto might even destroy our ship?! Stop being so dreamy and come back to reality for once in your life!" The woman frowned sadly. Antonio sighed. "Lo siento hermana. I'm just worried about everyone. I'm also angry with the whole thing but there's nothing we can do. Sometimes we just have to accept our defeat."

"Then I'll do it" She replied tetermined. "I'll go spy on them. I'll steal the map. As soon as he realises he doesn't have it anymore, he'll return and I'll bring the map to our ship"

"No way! It's too dangerous! I'm not letting you!"

"Oh come on. I've done it thousands of times with other pirate ships. How hard can it be?"

"That's different. You don't know him. You don't know what he's capable of"

"I know what I'M capable of. I'm not afraid of that scum! ...Give me a chance ñaño! I won't let you down." He sighed. "Listen Toño. You and the others return. Get some rest and repair the ship. In less than three months I'll be back and we will sail straight to the islands."

"But Carmen-"

"Por favor~?" She asked with her heart melting voice and her puppy eyes

He sighed in defeat. "Alright. Take a small boat and go." She smiled brightly and hugged him. Gracias Toño!" He nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Good luck". She nodded with a decisive grin "Hasta luego hermano"


	3. Chapter 2: At the Enemy's Ship

...So the Spaniard acted according to her plan.

She took a small boat and followed Arthur's ship carefully.  
She was wearing manly clothes of course since she was the only Pirate woman and that just because of her nature and relation with Antonio.  
She was wearing a big hat, hiding her face and her hair.

She soon reached the boat. She carefully climbed up and reached the deck without letting anyone see her.

After all this _practice_ she was an expert at invading other pirate ships.  
The crew seemed pretty busy so it was easy for her to blend in with the others.  
She stole a bucket and a piece of fabric from an other crew member and started cleaning the deck.  
 _~This is too easy~_ she thought. Indeed it was... something she realised when the navigator, walked towards her.  
"Oi Lad!" She slightly raised her head. "Yes you! The Captain wants his cabin to be clean so move it ye swabber!"  
"A-aye" She got up without raising her head and did as she was told.

She tried to remain calm, even though she knew there was a big chance he'd recognise her.  
She took a deep breath and entered his cabin. Luckily noone was inside. She sighed in relief.  
When she thought about it, that was the perfect chance to look for the map. She started searching.  
"Those Kirklands...they piss me off but they might be usefull this time" She grinned to herself and continued searching.


	4. Chapter 3: A Stowaway among us

...She was searching for almost and hour but the map was nowhere to be found.

She suddenly heard footsteps out of the room. What would she do? She looked around panicked. She didn't know what else to do so she quickly hid herself under the table.  
Luckily the tablecloth was big enough to hide her completely. Then, the door opened as the  
British Captain walked inside. She could tell of course. They had so many fights against eachother she could even recognise his footsteps...disgusting! But as they say, better know your enemies.

"I thought I had someone to clean this mess!" The English man complained.

"Bloody wankers". That was a real teasing for her. Being in the same room with the man she hated the most without being able to attack him. She wanted to take her dagger out and stab him right away but she had to be patient. The time would come when she'd mark his heart once and for all. Wether with her sword or her gun. She didn't really care as soon as she'd defeat that bastard for good. An other voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What's the problem Arthur?" Seamus asked walking into the room

...Arthur? Wow...that was weird. She knew of course his name was Arhur but, noone would call him by his first name. But of course. Everyone knew they were brothers. It made sense  
but it was still weird.

"Where did **Captain** go?" What a bastard. She rolled her eyes annoyed. How could he talk to his own family like that? That only made her hate him even more (if possible).

"Oh come on now brother, don't be so grumpy" He smiled as the Blond one huffed.

"Nevermind" He finally replied. Good because Carmen was ready to snap out and punch him right in the face for being such a stupid snarler.

"Anyway, I thought I asked Allistor to bring someone to clean this room" ...Oh no...

"But he did. He ordered the kid to do it" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What kid?" "One of the crew members. He was rather slim so he should be at a young age. He was also a brunette one. I never really noticed him before though..." The Captain growled before he started yelling at the poor man.  
"There is no kid you idiots! I chose the members of the ship myself and there was noone with that description!" He took a deep breath to relax before facing Seamus again. "Order everyone to search the ship! Every inch of it...there is a stowaway among us...probably from Carriedo's ship."


	5. Chapter 4: Caught

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. Please leave a comment/review to let me know that you (readers) exist so I can continue writing. Thanks ^^**

* * *

 _Arthur walked out of his cabin to inform his mates himself..._

"...and I assure you the one who finds him, will gain 10 times more gold than he already has. Now go! Find that boy and bring him to me!"

The crew members searched every inch of the ship. From the upper to the lower deck. Every closet, every barrel, but the intrudor was nowhere to be found. The captain was furious when he realised they couldn't find him of course. After he cursed for a while he returned to his cabin and drank some rum to calm down. Then Allistor came in.

"Don't feel bad brother. The kid probably didn't find the map and left the ship...or got drawned. Heheh" Carmen rolled her eyes. Believe it or not she was still under the table. She was starting to get really impatient. Arthur smirked at his brother.

"Of course he didn't find the map. I always keep it with me." He patted his coat. Carmen grinned. ... _So the map must be in his pocket or something...good..._

"Anyway..." The British man continued. "It's an other Victory for us. Hah! On your face Carriedo!"

"Which one of them?" Allistor added with and ironic smile.

"Both of them!" Arthur replied angrily, which made Carmen slightly chuckle. Arthur's eyes widened hearing the sound and beckoned his brother to stay quiet. Allistor nodded.

"Well...I better leave you alone...uh...Captain"

"Yeah...I think I'll get a nap, I'm so tired" The scotish man smriked in agreement and left the cabin. Arthur _yawned_ and sat heavily on his chair. Carmen waited for a while. When he started _snoring_ she quietly popped her haid out to see he really is asleep and carefully walked towards him. She was such a capable and quiet one he couldn't even tell until she placed her hand inside the inner pocket of his coat. She smirked when she found the map when he snapped and grabbed her wrist.

"Got you you lil' swabber" She reacted quickly by punching him with her free hand and ran outside but there was no escape for her. Allistor had already inform all the men to wait outside the cabin. She was surrounded. _Mierda._

"Goin' somewhere lad?" Allistor smirked at her. She took a few steps back only to bump into the captain.  
She turned around and he kicked her in the stomach, making her fall supinely on the wooden deck. He pointed her with his sword.

"He's not going anywhere..." He slightly smirked and moved his sword upwards removing her hat,making her chocolate curly hair fall on her shoulders as she raised her head sending him a deadly glare. Everyone froze in shock and he was no exception. After a few seconds of silence his smirk widened.

"Well well well...look what we got here..."


	6. Chapter 5: Not affraid

**Hey guys, new chapter is here. (It's almost too good I'm able to write and upload a new chapter every two days anyway) Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it and as always leave a comment/review to let me know I have readers so I can keep writing. Also, if you have any suggestions I'd love to know about them. ^^ Thank you, and enjoy**

* * *

"So..." The blonde Captain smiled evily and turned to his crew, still pointing her with his sword. "Carriedo decided to send his own sister and second Captain on such a mission...what a fool"

"He didn't." Carmen replied glaring at him. He looked at her again as his shamrock eyes met her emerald green ones, glaring at him. "It was my decision to come. My brother has nothing to do with this. I'm sure he's miles away right now..."

"Your decision you say..." He leaned down, closer so they were face to face as he smirked at her. "...You like playing with fire, don't you?" She smirked back.

"That is true, but I see no fire" The whole crew was exclaiming and chuckling at her answer.  
He growled before yelling at them.

"Shut it you scurvy dogs! Unless you want to feed the fishes!" He turned furious back to her who was still giggling. "You really think this is funny you lil' spy? "

"Actually, si I do" She answered. His look wasn't scaring her at all which made him even more mad.

"How about I feed _you_ to the fishes?!" He snarled at her.

"You won't. Because you need me to shake down my brother and destroy our armada." She answered calmly, and slightly bored. That was new. Not only she wasn't begging for her life, she was mocking him in front of everyone as well. Even Allistor seemed to enjoy it. That was seriously pissing him off.

"The Lassie has some guts doesn't she?" Allistor grinned ironically patting his brother's shoulder. Arthur glared at him.

"...Not for long." He beckoned at four of his crewmates. "...take her to the hold!"

She giggled and answered dramatically. " _Oh no...not the storeroom! Anything but that!_ "  
They all could barely hold their laughter. Except of course from Allistor who was laughing freely since he had no reason to fear his brother would _feed him to the fish_. Arthur was so mad he was ready to explode but he decided not to.

"And chain her up!" Those were his last words before he walked back to his quarters.  
He entered the room and shut the door behind him. What the bloody hell was wrong with that las?! She wasn't affraid of him. Not even a little. His own crew was barely laughing at him. The only thing that could cheer him up now was rum. He grabbed the bottled and drank it all at one gulp. He tossed the empty bottle on the carpet and grabbed another  
one. That's how he spent the rest of the night...

 _...to the hold..._

An ammount of four pirates forced Carmen into the room and chained up her hands and legs. _Damn, that hurts..._ They left and locked the door. The room was cold and dark. Not a bed, not a hammock not anything, meaning she had to sleep on the floor and the chains sure weren't helping her be more comfortable. The only source of light was a tiny window.  
Well, it was night so it didn't matter anyway. And there was obviously no heating. Carmen hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

"Toni is gonna kill me..."


	7. Chapter 6: Gotta cooperate

**GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! ME! Thanks for reading my story. I hope you like it and as always leave a comment/review to let me know I have readers so I can keep writing. Also, if you have any suggestions I'd love to know about them so go ahead and tell me :D I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 _The next morning..._

The sun rised, A thin line of sunshine entered the dusty room where Carmen was locked. It was rather a miracle she was able to sleep. She was lying on the wooden floor on fetal position since it was really cold that night. Suddenly the door busted open, waking her up. She almost jumped up, a small gasp escaping her mouth.

"On your feet Carriedo!" Arthur commanted.

"Oh it's just you.." She yawned and turned her back to him "...Nah, I'm good"

"Do as I say you disobedient woman!"

"Or else what? You're gonna lock me in the store room? I'm already here" She answered ironically.

"I'm warning you, I can be really bad!..."

"Oh you're going to kill me? Hit me? Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman blondie?" She smirked at him.

He glared at her "Just move it if you don't want to starve to death!" He left the room. Allistor was standing outside and listening to the whole conversation.

"I can't deal with her right now. ou do it"

"You mean you can't deal with her at all." He stated. He seemed to enjoy this. "The great British pirate Arthur Kirkland who has destroyed ships and fight the greatest soldiers can't handle a spanish las? That's quite funny if you ask me brother."

"But I didn't ask you! Just...Do as I say! We are forced to have her here until here own brother realises something's wrong and comes for her." He walked back to his quarters as Allistor rolled his eyes.

"What ever you say blondie" he giggled and opened the door. "Oi las. You better listen or else your time here will not be so...groovy" The woman sighed and got up. At first he was confused she did what he told her to that easily but he soon realised what was the case. She'd never listen to his brother and that was remarkable, Her voice suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Oye, senior..." He turned to her as she showed him hr chained uo hands.

"Could you remove these for me por favor?"

"Sorry las, I don't have the key. But maybe you could ask the one who has it"

"And that is..."

"...Arthur"

"Uh..." Her face filledup with disgust making him laugh. "I better stay like this that ask _him_ anything"

"Well, if you make yourself useful on this ship, I might manage to change his mind." She thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Like how?" He grinned and thre a bucket with a piece of fabrick and soap at her. She managed to catch it even though she still had those annoying chains around her wrists.

"You can start by cleaning the deck" She slightly frowned.

"Oi don't be like that, _you_ were the one who tried to steal our map in the first place, remember? You got into this all by yourself" He was unfortunatelly right, It was her fault and only for getting caught. She walked outside slowly. She looked up and slightly smiled at the sky. She'd miss it...


	8. Chapter 7: Stories of the past

**Hey guys, guess who's back, me! Hell yeah! With a new chapter. A long one this time ;) Thanks for supporting me and as always leave a review/comment to let me know there are readers out there and so I'll be able to continue. Love you all, Enjoy :D**

* * *

Days passed. Everyday the same rutine. She would do some boring chores and offend Arthur. Wether he was there to hear them or not. She had finish cleaning once again. She took a big breath and sat on the floor. The sun was setting. What a relaxing momment. It was almost perfect...

"You. Carriedo. On your feet!"

...almost. The Spaniard sighed at the annoying view. She was almost too tired to even mock him at that point so she just got up.

"I cleaned up your filthy deck, what is the problem now?"

"The probem is you tried to steal my map and I still haven't gotten rid of you!"

"Well, it's not my fault you are the worst pirate ever." She simply said. He growled.

"Watch your tongue or I'll send you back to hold!"

"You mean the storeroom?" She chuckled. "You're so pathetic..." He growled even more before yelling.

"That's it! Go to your cell, right now!"

"Whatever you say mum..."

He was about to say something, then Allistor appeared and patted his shoulder. "Why don't you go relax brother? Leave it to me, hm?" He nodded and glared at her before walking away as she pointed her tongue out at him. She then turned to the Scotsman.

"So...will you get tgese things off now?" She pointed the chains. "...oh come on, it's been a week...por favor~" She used those puppy eyes again. What the heck was that? It was weird. So weird it made Allistor agree.

"Alright." He answered as he started taking them off.

"Gracias." She slightly smiled. "Say ... um...Kirkland. Why are you so...nice to me? I'm your enemy after all, I tried to steal your map."

"Let's just say I don't like seeing women locked up...I used to...no. I still have me las waitin' for me. You remind me of her you know. You are both funny, fearless, strong, beautiful...especially her. No offence." She giggled.

"Don't worry about it...so what happened"

"I owe a huge dept. They were about to put me in jail for that. She knew I couldn't handle it so she took my place. She's still there, waiting for me to come back. That's why I agreed to join me brother's crew. I promised her I'd come back to repay my dept and set her free. Then we will be able to live together, on the mountains. Free from everything."

"What's her name?" He smiled to himself and looked up at the sky.

"Ada. Her name is Ada. A lovely name, for a lovely las, don't you think?"

She grinned and nodded. "I'm sure you'll get back to her...um..."

"...Allistor. Call me Allistor" He grinned back. She smiled.

"And you can call me Carmen...Allie~" She giggled as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh and...try to understand Arthur. He's been through a lot" She raised an eyebrow. "No, really. We've been all through trouble...and he was always protecting us. He is caring. He's just afraid."

"Kirkland. Afraid. Of what?" She didn't seem to take him seriously.

"Of being betrated. He doesn't trust anyone. Not even his family. He was very kind once. In love even." She giggled ironically.

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true though. I mean he was always grumpy and all but...he was happy. He was smiling. He met a woman once. She was very pretty. Blond with blue eues and a cute face. He fell in love with her. Did everything for her. She only cared about herself and his money. One day, she took them all and left with the Russian asshole.."

"Ivan?" She seemed socked. He was not someone to joke around with. He nodded and continued.

"Aye. Ivan. He was such an idiot he broke up with his own las to be with Amelia"

"Why?"

"Money, youth, looks, confidence...she had the whole package. And that poor girl...she was from the Wang family...Anyway, the point is, Arthur got really hurt by the event. Since then his heart got cold. He put a lock on it and threw away the key" Carmen's look softened. it was a sad story indeed. Maybe he wasn't what she thought he was.

"I'd never imagine..."

* * *

Night came. A cold night. Too cold actually. Carmen returned to her room with a sight. The blond captain behind her. She was quiet. Too quiet actually. Something wasn't right, and for some reason, he wanted to find out.

"Tired Carriedo?"

"No" She simply replied.

"Aren't you going to offend me? Mock me? Make fun of me, like you always do?"

"Not today..." She entered the room and turned around to look at him. "That doesn't mean I won't make fun of you tommorow..." She grinned. To his surprise, it wasn't the usual deprecatory grin. That was a warm one. "Buenas noches" She closed the door behind her. He stood there for a minute before locking the door. He could actually feel a little heat on his face. Just a little. Weird...

The night got colder. Arthur got out of his cabin and walked to the hold to see a trembling Spaniard lying on the hard wooden floor of the cold room. He walked to her quietly and carefully threw a blanket over her. He left the room without saying a word.


	9. Chapter 8: No way

_**Hey I'm back with a chapter ^^ I hadn't update because I thought noone was reading this story but even if there's one reader I'm willing to continue it! So here's the new part for you. I hope you enjoy it. As always please leave a review so I know you guys are reading this. Thank you :D**_

* * *

As the british man exited the room, he noticed Allistor waiting outside with a smirk.

"Looks like someone doesn't hate someone that much~" Said the redhaird man in a rather singing tone.

"Pfft, I just didn't have a choise" said Arthur, making Allistor raise an eyebrow. "What? She's our prisoner alright? She'll be useless to us if she dies of a fever or something...Carriedo wouldn't be very cooperative if we make a deal for a corpse, that's all." The english replied and crossed his arms.

"Suuuuure...See ya in the mornin' lovebird" The scottish man chuckled and winked to his brother before walking to his cabin.

Arthur stood there for a while. He felt a slight blush spreading across his face and shook his head. "No way in hell" He said to himself before heading back to his quarters.

Morning came soon. And unlike every morning Carmen didn't wake up early and forcefully by a certain blond. She yawned and sat up. She looked through the tiny window and noticed the sun was almost in the middle of the sky so it should be late. The brunette got up and felt something being removed from her body. She looked at the floor and saw a blanket? Really? She grinned slightly. "Allistor must have left this" She walked to the door. To her surprised, it was not locked as usual. She opened it and stepped outside seeing the crew doing their daily chores. She then saw Allistor.

"Oye Alli" She smiled walking to him.

He turned to her. "Oh mornin' lassie...or should I say noon...nevermind."

"So, where's the blonde idiota this crew calls Captain?"

"Why are you asking?" Said Allistor then smirked "Did you missed him already?"

She rolled her eyes "Im just surprised he hasn't come to annoy me yet"

"Reasonable. He's in his quarters. He drunk his ass off last night."

"Why?"

The redhaired shrugged. "Issues"

Carmen giggled to herself "Oh right, he must have many of them...I almost forgot to thank you"

Allistor gave her a confused look "For what?"

"For the blanket you left to my cell last night, duh"

The man smirked "Oh but I didn't left you anything last night"

"Then who?" She thought about it. "Seamus? He's a good chico"

Allistor almost found this entertaining. He shook his head. "Not quite but close enough"

"Qué?" She said in confusion.

"Let's just say he's in our family"

Carmen's eyes widened "No way."

"Yes way"

 _In Arthur's quarters:_

There was a knock on the door. The british raised his head from the table slightly "Go away, I'm busy" He said taking a glup from the bottle he was holding but didn't felt the tasteful liquid slipping into his mouth. He turned the empty bottle upside down and sighed. "Why is the rum always gone?"

"Because you never know when you must stop drinking Captain eyebrows" A voice behind replied. A femmine voice with a spanish accent.

The blonde one pouted slightly and rested his head on the table again. "Piss off Carriedo, I'm not in the mood."

"I couldn't care less." She said opening the door and stepping inside. " You are a mess." She walked towards him.

"Shut it wanker! I don't need your judgement."

"Yeah like I wanted to see your drunken face." The woman replied rolling her eyes.

"But here you are..." He sighed and sat up. "Just what the bloody hell do you want? Because obviously sittin' here doin' nothing is way better than talkin' to you."

For some reason that actually pissed her off...well more than usual at least. "You know what? Screw this, it doesn't even matter." She turned around and walked outside. "Gracias...for the blanket.." She said softly before closing the door behind her, leving him to his thoughts.

The captain blinked a few times. Did she just thank him? He fet that annoying blush at his cheeks again. Nope, he wasn't blushing, he was just red from the alochol...right? He grabbed an other bottle of rum from across the table and started drinking. Hopefully rum would help him clear his mind.


	10. Chapter 9: Drunk

_**Whoohoo I'm back again ^^ Not sure if anyone reads this thing but I'm uptading anyway. And next chapter will be up very soon. So enjoy this one. Please leave a review. Thank you~ ^^**_

* * *

As soon as Carmen walked out of the room, she noticed Allistor walking towards her.

"So, how was your talk with the captain~?"

"Pointless." She answered plainly.

"Oh. Was he doing ok? How was he?"

"Stupid, as always."

The man chuckled slightly. "You really can't stand him, can you?"

"You have no idea...he's just so...so...Kirkland!"

Allistor frowned at that. "Hey, I'm a Kirkland too lass. Seamus as well. And Dylan and Peter. You can't just accuse a whole family just becuse-"

"-ok ok...some Kirklands are ok. But he...urch! Whatever. The fact is that all Kirklands are annoying. Some of them are good annoying maybe..but still annoying."

Suddenly, the door of the quarters opens only to reveal a very drunk captain with messy hair and red cheeks from the alchohol, holding a bottle of rum, walking (and stumbling) on the deck. "Oi, what are ya all lil' seadogs lookin' at?"

The whole crew was holding their laughter as Allistor stepped forward approaching the drunk man.

"Um...brother?"

"That's right!" Arthur responded in a rather loud tone "I'm bloody wasted, got some problem with that?"

Carmen slightly giggled. He was stupid and all but sometimes he was quite funny. Arthur though noticed her giggle and turned to her.

"Yeah, go ahead n' laugh. I'm bloody hilarious!" He sais as he sips some rum from the bottle he's holding. He then starts laughing. "Isn't life funny? The fact that we're enemies and you're on my ship..alive?" He laughed some more. "You might think I've lost it...you ain't wrong, since I'm starting to actually not hate you"

What was that? Did she hear well? The truth is she didn't really hate him either. She actually- Oh no. Nope. Noooopee. She did hate him. Wake up girl he's drunk. He didn't mean that...right? Oh shut it brain, what does it matter? Arthur's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What's the matter Carriedo, you can only giggle?"

Carmen sighed. "You're drunk"

"No shit" He said taking one more sip of rum and stumbling, falling on Carmen who was thankfully strong enough to keep both standing. He was heavily leaning on her. They were both looking into eachother's eyes for a momment causing Carmen to blush slightly before forcefully pushing him back.  
"Get off Kirkland!" Her strong push gave him a backward fall only for Allistor to catch him. It was then when he frowned deeply and cried out: "Let me fall brother...Life has no meaning anyway"

Allistor rolled his eyes. "Right. Too much poetry"

"Let me gooo~" Arthur cried out more, strugling to escape his brother's grip and failing miserably.

"Now now lil' bro, that's enough for today...give me that" He said grabbing the bottle from Arthur. "No more alchohol for you."

"Give me thaaaat. He's my friend~!" Arthur yelled trying to take his rum bottle back.

Allistor shok his head. "Better get some sleep, aye?" He said pulling the Captain back too his quarters, the blonde resisting with all his strength as the crew couldn't stop laughing. After struggle and a few kicks from Arthur, Allistor finally made it inside and put his brother on the bed.

 _A few minutes later..._

The door of the captain's quarters opened again. Thankfully this time Allistor stepped out.  
"Oi lass!" He shouted

Carmen tured around confused "Me?"

"Yeah you. Go watch the captain?"

"What? No way! Why me?"

"Because he's out. I'm responsible for this ship and I need someone to take care of him. Plus you're supposed to be our hostage so go."

The brunette growled but walked inside nevertheless. "Not cool Allie" She said shuting the door angrily.

Allistor turned to the crew. "What are ya lookin' at? Back to your posts."


	11. Chapter 10: Moments of weakness

_**Ok so as I promised, here's one more chapter. Things start to get smooth~ XD Anyway I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up soon and it will be...mythical~ Can you guess?**_

* * *

 _In Captain's quarters_

"Those Kirklands. They're all the same! Stupid Allistor leaving me to take care of this big idiotic baby for him. Me. Of all the crew members. Couldn't he at least send Dylan?...nevermind. I guess it doesn't matter anymore..."

She walked closer to the bed noticed that the blonde captain was asleep. Thankfully. An asleep Kirkland is always better than an awake one. She thought to herslef. She looked around the room. Not a bottle of rum around. Allistor must have tossed them all into the sea or something. Carmen sighed and sat on a chair next to the bed.

"Idiot. I have to take care of your dumbness because you don't know when you should stop drinkng.." She crossed her arms and observed him. He looked so peaceful when asleep. His hair was still messy and his cheeks were still pink from the alchohol. She hadn't see him like that before. He was weird...and...cute. What? Oh no, nope. She didn't just think Kirkland's cute! But he was. She couldn't help it, he looked like a sleeping bunny. And Carmen loved bunnies...well, turtles mostly but bunnies as well. And he really- nope. Stop thinking. She then heared a tiny moan of pain escaping his lips. She sighed.

"Of course. After drinking so much how are you expecting not to have a headache?...idiot." She brought her hand up to feel his head. He was burning. Of course. Now he had a fever. And who would have to deal with this? Her...well it was better than cleaning the deck she had to admit...She put a cloth of fabric into a bucket of water and carefully placed it on his forehead. She slightly grinned when she earned a relaxing sigh from the blond. She stood up. She should at least inform Allistor that his brother had a fever. Into her surprise though, when she turned around she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. She turned around to see Arthur holding her tight yet weakly. He looked up at her.

"Don't leave me" He said softly. His voice was weak and trembling. The woman looked back at him with slight pitty.

"I'm lonely" He continued "D-don't go...please" That for some unknown and annoying reasin made her heart ache. She softly nodded and sat beside him.

"You're not lonely"

"I am." He replied. "I'm a failure. Noone wants to be near me and everyone hates me" Carmen sighed. She never thought she'd say what she was about to say.

"You have me." She siad and gasped slightly at her own words. What the hell did she just say?!

"But you hate me..." he sighed "just like everyone else"

She slightly looked down then back at him "I don't hate you...well...I don't really like you either but...here I am" She softly smiled at him making him weakly smile back.

"Yeah..here you are..."

After a few minutes without talking Carmen decided to break the awkward silence.

"Well...Now get some rest and I'll make you something to get better, because no offense...your food sucks."

"Hey..." Arthur wanted to argue at that but ended up looking down. "...true.." He admited earning a small chuckle from Carmen

The emerald eyed woman gently placed her hand on his cheek and started stroking it slowly. Arthur actually blushed. She could tell that it wasn't from the alchohol. "Thank you..." He gently grinned and closed his eyes. "...Carmen" That was his last word before falling sleep for good. She felt her own face heat up as well turning into a dark pink. What had gotten into her? But how could she help it? He was so adorable and sweet and...and he called her with her name. He actually did. She smiled slightly at the thought of how nicely it sounded with his british accent. She then slightly pouted and looked away.

Those Kirklands.


	12. Chapter 11: Weird

**_Hello there. I know it's been a while but I'm back and I hope I'll update soon. Make sure you leave a review~ Thanks ^^_**

* * *

It had been days since the last events. Arthur seemed to be fine, something everyone was glad about. Even Carmen even though she would never admit. Once again she was gazing at the sea. Soon her eyes meat...land? The ship soon reached a port. Probably to get supplies and stuff. The crew started to debark. Carmen was about to follow them when she felt someone grip her wrist.

"Que?" She turned around and sighed as long as she faced the man. Of course, who else would it be...

"You're not gaing anywhere I'm afraid" The captain stated. "You're a prisoner after all"

"Oh..so you're just going to leave me alone? On your ship, to do whatever I want? Aren't you afraid I won't leave with the ship?"

"Not if I lock you up"

"We both know I'm good at escaping"

"Well...we won't take long enough for you to start the ship on your own."

"Then how do you know I won't steal your map and destroy it?"

"Because...you...how do you know I don't have it in my coat right now?" He said in a defensive tone

"It's on the second shelf above your bed inside a bottle" She replied calmly

"Wha- how do you-...le'ts just go!" He said with a growl pulling her with him. The brunette chuckled and followed as they walked through the streets of the small town...alone.

"So, where is your crew...captain?" She asked ironically

"Probably emptying a bar again. They like getting drunk"

"Look who's talking. Why don't you join them?...only don't come to me again acting like a baby afterwards" She stated

He looked away embarassed. They soon spotted Allistor. "Oi Allie~!" Carmen shouted.

Allie? Arthur huffed. What is he her bro or something? How stupid for them to get along, he thought watching the two talking like close friends. What was that feeling though? The blonde could feel something pressing him between his stomach and his chest. Weird. If he didn't know better someone would say he was...nah he was just probably still dizzy from the fever he had the previous days. Yes, that's what it is. He made his way to the two.

"Alright, stop loafing . Let's go back to the ship already!" He said and turned around

"What's with him?" Carmen asked confused recieving a slight smirk from Allistor who seemed to know...

Carmen stood in the room thinking about stuff. Wondering mostly. What was Antonio doing right now? Why was the idiotic captain acting so weird and what did Allistor mean with that look of his? How many days had it been since she got on that ship? 10?...no...9...maybe.. She sighed. Her brother wouldn't come any time soon, but then again that was a good thing. She still had time to steal the map, that was her plan after all. At least her presence there slowed the Brit's mission down a little as he wouldn't go to the unexplored islands with her. She just had to focus on her goal. Steal the map, go back to her ship. She had about 20 days to do so and she wasn't going to fail and most importantly she wasn't going to get distracted.


	13. Chapter 12: Sailing

_**Heyy guess who's here with a new chapter! :D That's right ^^**_

* * *

Allistor knocked on the door of the quarters. After recieving the permission to get in, he walked to his brother and looked at him concerned.

"Are you sure about this lil' brother?"

"Yes"

"But what about Carriedo?"

"She'll come along."

"But these islands are dangerous. There's magic there. If we get there who knows when we'll be able to get back. Her brother won't be happy about this so we lose evrery chance to bargain" The red haired explained only recieving a determined look from the other.

"I'm tired of waiting for that lazy ars to come get his sister back. I have the map and I've been waiting for far too long. We are going. Now. So set sail! "

"Artie"

"And that's an order!"

The older one sighed in defeat and nodded before exiting the room to let the crew know, leaving the captain to study the map.

Carmen still being in her room, she didn't know anything until a certain blonde bursted in without bothering to knock of course.

"You. Carriedo."

The woman rolled her eyes giving him a 'what now' look.

"Since you're here long enough already, I decided to continue with the mission...and you're coming along. So enjoy your trip because it'll be a long one" That's all he said before returning to the deck.

Now that's just great. Her plans to steal the map and get away just sank into the ocean. Antonio would be mad as hell and the worst part? She would have to spend god knows how many days on that damn ship with that asshole

 _Meanwhile on Antonio's ship_

"I have a bad feeling about this, Alfonso"

"What is it?"

"Carmen is late. She should be here many days ago...we have to do something"

"But Antonio, I mean captain, we have no idea where Kirkland is. Concidering he might be on his way to the islands already, it's impossible for us to find him" The man replied in concern.

"Who sais we're going to look for him?" The captain said with a dark smirk leaving his mate in confusion. That's when another man knocked the door before letting himself in. "You wanted to see me?" The man asked his captain.

"Francis" Antonio slightly smiled walking up to his friend. "Indeed, I have a job especially for you amigo. You see we're close to London and I was hoping you could bring some...merchandise to our ship. I'll give you directions of course."

"What is going on here?" Alfonso asked looking completely confused at the two.

"Didn't you know?" The green eyed turned to him. "Kirkland has a sister too..."


	14. Chapter 13: New circumstances

"Alright everyone get to work! We've got a long way before us so we need to try our best in order to get there fast! Got it?"

"Aye Captain!" The crew unanimously replied to the British and everyone got to their post.  
"You too Carriedo" The man looked at Carmen who raised an eyebrow

"Who, me? I'm not part of your crew you know.."

"You are now. Follow me"  
She sighed as they both got to the upper deck. The man gave her a telescope.  
"I need you to keep an eye at the sea. You never know what might happen"

"...right. And in order to do that I have to be in this certain part of the ship?" She asked unamuzed.

"What is it that you don't like here exactly?" He asked back ironically.

"You..."

The blonde growled lowly. No matter what the situation she continued to mock him. He couldn't believe that a few days ago he actually felt Jel- no! no he didn't.  
"That's an order! And if ye don't like it there's plenty of room in the store room!"

"Oh so you admit it's a store room" She smirked

"I d.. ugh! You drive me crazy!"

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me I'm returning to my place-" She started walking down the stairs when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back

"You're staying here."

"You just said-"

"I CHANGED MY MIND!"

The woman rolled her eyes and grabbed the telescope. Everything was rather peaceful for the next 20 minutes. Until...  
"...madre de los mares..."

 _Back in London_

The man named Francis walked into an old shop. "Excuse moi, is anyone in here?"

"Of course it is bastardo, don't you see this is a shop?" A femmine voice in thick Italian accent replied to him in a harsh tone. The voice came from a young woman, with slightly tanned skin and hazel eyes. "Now will you tell us what you need so we can take your money?"

"Us?" The man gave her a puzzled look. That's when another woman appeared from the back of the room.  
"Chiara, that's not a way to treat our costumers young lady." This one looked way different. She was slightly taller than the italian, with long blonde pigtails and glasses over her glowing shamrock green eyes. She was pretty alright, beside her rather small-  
"What can we do for you sir?" The blonde woman asked pulling Francis out of his thoughts and causing the Italian to huff and leave the room.

"Oh right, pardon me. It's just that you look...magnetic"

The british woman blushed slightly at that. He didn't look bad himself either. In fact he looked gorgeous. He had long golden hair, creamy skin, indigo blue eyes and a bright killing smile.

"Um...t-thank you...?"

"Oh sorry that was rude of me, so um... this is a magic shop right?"

"The best one in London"

"That's good to know. Do you perhaps have a sleeping potion? I'm having trouble sleeping at nights and no matter what medicine I take it doesn't help at all."

"I see. Well I think I've got what you need." She walked to a shelf and took a bottle with dark green dust inside. She then returned to the counter. "All you have to do is spread a handful of this to your face and you'll be asleep within seconds. You'll wake up 8 hours later."

"Amazing! Thank you madam." He smiled and took the bottle, causing her to blush again as their hands slightly touched. "How much does it cost?"

"Normally it'd be 40 pounds but...I can leave it to you for 20.."

"Your generosity disarms me madam. I almost feel bad for what I'm about to do"

"What?"  
Before she could realise, the man threw a handful of dust at her, making her cough and then pass out.

"Je suis désolé..." He whispered before picking her up. "...Captain's orders"


	15. Chapter 14: Big trouble

Carmen's eyes widened at the sight before her. She shallowed and cursed under her breath.  
"Uh...Kirkland?...I think you might want to see this...or not"

The captain turned around curious and gasped when he saw three-no. four giant tentacles at the surface of the sea, approaching the ship fast.  
"Bloody hell" He cursed and called Allistor to inform the crew and give them orders.

The redhead gathered everyone to the main deck  
"Listen here lads! We aint got much time before the Kraken attacks us! Bring all the firepower you've got and get ready to fight! If we're going to die at least lets make sure to hurt that beast as much as possible!"  
Everyone cheered despite the terror they felt before prepearing themselves

 _Meanwhile..._

Alice's eyes slowly opened as she gained her consciousness. She managed to stood up and looked around. It took her a while to understand what was going on, and then she remembered.  
"...that wanker..."

The door suddenly opened as two men stood before her. The one was Francis. Yes she remembered his name alright and made sure to give him the worst death glare she could. Before she was able to wonder who the other one was, he approached her and grinned.  
"We're sorry for bringing you here like that but you see we had no choice...so welcome aboared...mrs Kirkland. I'm Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, and if you know what's best for you, you won't try to escape" He said while cleaning his sword with a piece of fabric. "Am I clear?"

Alice nodded and the captain walked out, leaving only her and Francis there.  
"I'm sorry again mademoiselle...I had no cho-" He was cut off from her palm hitting his cheek hard. "Aouch! Why would you do that to me~? All I want is to get along" 

"Go. To. Hell."

"Francis, are you coming?" The captain called making the man sigh and walk to his captain to the main deck.

"Tell the ship we're leaving soon"

"Yes captain"

"Oye! Blonde bastardo!" Another voice called causing both men to turn their heads to it's direction. It was a young woman. That one in the shop with Alice. What was her name again? Chiara? Francis wasn't sure but she was pretty angry and she was already on the main deck with them.

"You have quite the guts borading to a stranger's ship like that. Hasn't anyone tought you manners?" Antonio said glaring down at her. She looked up at him and glared not caring at all.  
"You are the one without manners! You and your idiotic crewmate! Now where the fuck is my friend?"

"Antonio, she was with Alice...that's why-" Francis tried to say

"Si si that's why! Let her go before I kick your tiny balls off of this grabge can you call ship!"

"She's fun, I'll handle this one" Said the captain with a small smirk as Francis left. "Now be a good girl and everything'll be alright, si?"

"You'll handle nothing you fuckin' idiot! Let go off me right now!" She struggled, managing to kick him in the stomach"

"Ok that's it! I've had enough"

Before the young woman could say anything she was thrown over the man's shoulder before starting screaming and kicking again.

 _Back to Arthur's ship_

The crew was throwing at Kraken everything they had. Canon balls, bullets, and everyone fought as best as they could to keep the main and themselves safe while Carmen and Arthur where sword fighting the tentacles at the upper deck.

"What the hell? Why is there a Kraken here?!"

"We've entered the forbidden zone! What did you expect Carriedo? The little mermaid?!"

"Screw you eyebrows!" She shot back while trying to escape the attacks.

Suddenly the blonde Captain felt a tentacle wrap itself around his leg, throwing him down and pulling him to the direction of the Kraken's mouth. "Gah!"

"Arthur!" Without a second thought the brunette rushed after him and with an unbelievebly strong move she sliced the monster's limp in two, saving the Captain who looked up at her.

"Uh...thanks"

"Don't get your hopes up Kirkland...Noone's going to kill you except for me!"

"Right. That IF we live until then" He stood up and grabbed a sword before he kept fighting.


	16. Chapter 15: You

_Yay, it's up ^^ And yay my chapters are slightly longer now XD  
As you can see I've got a lot of stuff going on there 3:)  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think because I need your feedback my dear readers in order to continue this thing XD_

* * *

"Captain, we're out of amo!" A member of the crew yelled.

"Shit..." Cursed Allistor before turning to the blonde. "Now what do we do?"

The captain thought about it. Not that he had much time though, concidering there was a huge Octapus thing destroying his ship and trying to kill his mates. And where did that bloody storm come from? Luckily everyone was safe...or alive...for now.  
"Abandon ship" Arthur mutured.

His brother's eyes widened. "What?"

"Abandon ship! There are still many boats that are not destroyed so hurry up and go!"

"It'll follow us back Arthur." He tried to explain

"Not if I distract it" The captain answered simply. "After all, the captain always goes down with his ship. Now go."

"Arthur!"

"That's an order!"

 _Meanwhile..._

Antonio walked into his quarters to find a very angry italian kicking and screaming in order to escape. No surprise though, he left her like that with her wrists tied in front of her about an hour ago but he was kinda amazed that she still had the energy to continue.

"Unhand me bastard!"

The man only chuckled. "Can't do I'm afraid. If I do that you'll try to escape...not that you'll succed but I have no time to waste playing games."

"Fuck off I would totally succed!"

"Anyway, I figured you'd be hungry so-"

"I don't want to eat the awful thing you call food!" She cut him off.

"And I thought italians like pasta~"

"GIMME!"

"Na-ah. We introduce first" Said the man making the young woman pout an cross her arms. He smiled nevertheless and continued.

"Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, at your service" He started "and you are?..."

Her hazel eyes widened as she took a few steps back "no...it can't be..." She whispered leaving the man confused.

"What can't be?"

"You! Tomato Bastard!" She yelled. Now it was his time to be surprised.

"No way...Lovi?"

 _Back to Arthur's ship._

The crew had left the ship and was already pretty far away but close enough to watch. Everyone was gone...Well almost everyone.

Arthur took one probably final look at his ship. So many years he had spend on it. "Well, it looks like we're going doin" He said with a sigh while holding the steering wheel.

"Am I interupting something?" A voice called. A characteristic female voice that scared the hell out of the man even though there was a freakin' Kraken in front of him.

"Carriedo?! What the bloody hell are ya doin' still here?!"

She shrugged. "I was in the mood to fight. Plus I don't take orders from you, you are not my Captain." She said as calmly as she could while cutting off the tip of one of the Kraken's tentacles. How many were there again?

"Well I am since from today you are part of the crew!"

"Not for long... _Captain_ " She replied ironically.

They kept fighting the beast for what seemed like centuries. Both exhausted and with no weapons, they were now standing at the main deck, as the Kraken had wrapped its tentacles around the ship, opening its mouth and slowly approaching them.

"Well Carriedo I must admit you fight well...for a woman."

"You fight good too...for a Kirkland" She answered.

He rolled his eyes. "You never change, do you?"

"Nope, never" She added proudly. He grined gently at that. He was glad that even now that they were both going to die she keept her cool and funny adorableness. Well yeah he admited it...to himself at least. It's not like he had something to lose anymore. Speaking of that...

"Carmen" He called with a serious tone in his voice.

Hearing her first name was not something typical so it indeed had to be serious. She looked back at him, her emerald eyes sparkling as always, only this time with concern and maybe a little fear. "...um...what is it?"

He sighed, as the monster's mouth was now too close to them. He got hold of her hands. "I know we've been enemies for as long as I can remember...and I know I can be an asshole some times..."

"Pfft, _sometimes_?" She said in an attempt to reduce the tention but they were going to be consumed within a minute so what was the point. "...lo siento..."

"The thing is, we've spent almost a month together, and I've learned many things about you that I didn't know and..." He sighed and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is...Carmen, I want you to know that...I want you to know that I-"

 _BOOM_  
The sound echoed through the air, followed by a cry of pain from the Kraken.  
 _BOOM BOOM  
_ What was going on? Karmen turned her head to the horizon spotting a Chinese warship. How did it even get here without a map? Did it matter though? How ever it got here, it was bombing th Kraken. And those were pretty strong shots too. Best canons till now, she guessed. As the ship got closer, and the Kraken was too hurt and started sinking into the ocean, Carmen tried to spot the ship's flag.

Arthur noticed first. The flag was red with a logotype of a panda on it. That's when he realised whose ship was that. That was the Wang family symbol


End file.
